The Adventure of Kaylee
by MustardGal
Summary: Kaylee of the Rising Sun Inn never gets excitement in her life... but finally her excitement comes when they walk in the Inn, even though there's a fact about them that she ignores. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaylee, nor Runescape. **

So…

I'm wondering… how in the whole world of Runescape did I end up _here_? Here I am, working my butt off every single day, and yet, it can also be said that I really don't work that much. Several days pass where I just stand in the bar, as patiently as I can, waiting for more customers to come.

And now, today marks the day as the longest span of time where we haven't even gotten a hundred gold. It's been a few days, and we've only got around fifty gold. I ask you, what is happening to this bar? Is it such a bore to come here? Do they not like what we serve? Three pretty ladies, including myself of course, wait all this time to serve what the people wanted, even though our menu wasn't very satisfying.

Also for today, it's the time of day where my stomach is growling, and I'm going to take my break for the day… when they _walk_ in. I stopped in mid-step. "Oh, _my_…"

A small group or clan, I'm not quite sure what, walked in. The leading person is about one of the handsomest people I know, if he didn't keep that scowl on his face. I could tell that he was one of those rich Runescapians, wearing Dragon armor and practically taking each step with an amount of fury. I haven't seen him around before, but I recognized a few people behind him.

One was a just a beginner, barely a piece of armor on him and a bow in arrow in hand. But his face contained a smile and he was talking joyously to the blonde girl next to him, who had put her hand on top of his brunette head. His name was Ghost, as the girl was Dusty, proving to be as tomboyish as her name.

I nodded to the leader, and then my eyes noticed a little dark being standing behind the strange group. Black pants, grey shirt, and black hair. His skin was a golden tan, and he scowled as much as the leader, his black eyes filled with hatred as he looked about the room. He put his hands in his pockets and followed after the group, shoulders hunched and mumbling some curse words.

I sighed, knowing this was going to be an interesting day. I looked over at Emily, and she motioned with her head to tell me to stay and serve the people. I sighed again, very annoyed, and waited until the people walked over to me. I tried to smile, but the two scowling faces looking at me didn't really help me any.

"Heya, what can I get for you?" I ask, my voice light and wavering. I pushed a loose strand of brown hair behind my ear and waited for their answer.

"What have you got?" the rough voice of the leader said quickly. He scratched his unshaven face as I replied.

"Well, we've got Asgarnian Ale, Wizard's Mind Bomb, and Dwarven Stout for three coins," I finished and began walking to the barrels.

"What does the Asgarnian Ale do?" Ghost piped up and stepped in front of the leader.

Well, this would be different. I never said anything different to people, and they never said anything different to me. It was always the same conversation. Bless this boy for speaking!

I turned around happily and clapped my hands behind my back. "The Asgarnian Ale, can of course, get you drunk. But it has been proven that it does help your attack."

The black clad man behind them took a seat at the table. "I'll take one, then."

Turning around, the leader also took a seat. "Don't drink too many, John. We can't afford you to get drunk," the leader told the black clad man.

Johnny, eh? Cute name…

Johnny nodded and once again, gave me a scowl that made me want to scowl back. "Hurry up now," he spat.

I clenched my fist, bit back a mean reply, and hastily pour him his Asgarnian Ale. I set it down on the table and turned towards the leader.

"I'll take the same," the leader sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Jack," the girl said, putting her fists on her hips. "You know that we can't afford to drink this! We have people going after us…" Ghost clamped a hand over her mouth.

People going after them?

"Hehehe…" he laughed nervously, "We have people waiting for us at the, um… hair dresser's place. Yes, we do!" His face became serious. "We should go."

"It's just a beer," Jack sighed. "You two younglings should know that we're safe for now. Sit down, have a beer, and we'll start heading for Varrock."

Ghost shook his head. "That's ok… Dusty and I won't have anything… we'll just wait for you."

I know that eavesdropping is very, very bad, but sometimes you just can't ignore it. I put the leader Jack's Asgarnian Ale in front of him, and I walked back over to the barrel, knowing that the Ale had been the last of it. I picked up the barrel and headed upstairs, wondering if we had another barrel of it.

"Hey Tina," I said as I passed her. She was looking out the window next to the drunken man walking around, who was mumbling about hairy cabbages.

"Hey, Kaylee… we have some new visitors," she said. I noticed she had some hesitation in her voice.

"Yeah… I like how Jack looks… you know, the leader. His almost blonde white hair gives away the fact that he almost looks threatening, but doesn't fit it. I think he's pretty cute…" I went on about him, and finally stopped when Tina shook her head.

"Not those visitors…" She pointed to the people who were surrounding the bar. "They look all high level to me…wait! They're all White Knights!" her voice now contained a hint of fear.

I ran over and gasped. "Maybe those people are after the people downstairs!" I turned around and headed for the stairs. "They'll be dragged to the wilderness!"

"Hey, wait, Kaylee! It's not like you'll be dead forever if you're killed! You'll just lose everything! And plus, they're White Knights! They aren't that high in their levels as that Jack is!" Tina shouted after me. I ignored her.

I had to see this!

I sped down the stairs and felt a hand grab my arm when I reach the last step. I fell to my side, but an arm reached out and caught me around my shoulders, and soon I found myself in the grasp of Jack, his hand going over my mouth. I almost shrunk in his grasp in ecstasy.

"Be quiet, Kaylee! There are men outside…" Jack

I nodded, and looked over to see that Emily had fainted and had fallen on the floor. Ghost was crouching near the window, his bow and arrow ready. Dusty had drawn a dagger and was standing near the door, while Johnny had drawn his Rune scimitar and was holding it in a ready position.

"They've surrounded the whole bar! We'll be captured if we just stay in here!" Ghost whispered. His eyes flickered around the room, looking for a way out.

"Upstairs!" Johnny shouted. "We'll have to get on the roof and jump onto the bank and get out of here!"

Jack motioned for Dusty to go, and then Ghost followed after her. Johnny ran up after, giving Emily a last glance. His face looked annoyed. He looked at me and asked, "How can your friend be so frail? You don't look afraid at all. Not enough excitement in your life?"

Jack removed his hand from my mouth so I would be able to reply. I walked up the stairs and nodded. "I guess you could say that."

Dusty was already climbing out a window and the last I saw of her was her foot. Ghost nodded to Tina and me and hastily climbed up, trying to make no noise. Johnny turned to me and bowed, taking my hand. He laid a quick kiss on it and looked up into my red face, the scowl gone from his own. "I thank you for helping criminals. I trust you not say a word of it?"

Jack growled. "Enough flirting. Get going."

Johnny once again had his scowling face on, and he was gone on the roof in less than a few seconds. Jack turned to me and nodded, also taking my hand and putting a light kiss on it.

"Please forgive our quick leave, but we'll try to be back for your Asgarnian Ale," Jack said and turned around and put a foot on the windowsill.

"Of course!" I said after I had found my voice again. "You and your clan will always be welcome at the Rising Sun Inn!" I watched him climb up to the roof, and I sighed happily. I walked over and closed the window, and turned to Tina. "I hope you'll go talk to the White Knights and ask why they're here," I grinned lazily, and walked down, dreaming of nonsense.

Tina hurried by me and walked outside, while I walked over to the table and picked up a glass.

Emily had woken up and was drinking a glass of the Wizard's Mind Bomb. She looked confusedly over at me, but I shrugged. I took out a rag that was on the bar and started cleaning the glass. Or at least, trying to. My mind was wandering off.

"Did you see how they entered so gracefully? And how they stared at us… that was enough excitement for the week, don't you think? Oh my, and that Jack, how he appeared so manly, and also, that Johnny! He looked so mysterious…" I kept rambling on.

Emily shook her head shamefully at me and took a big gulp of her drink, mumbling about the fact that I didn't care they were criminals.

I kept rambling at her, my mind once again working, though it was working on all the ideas about how Jack could come rescue me from this place… I had forgotten that I was wondering why wasn't there any excitement in my life, and now I would continue working, saying the same things over and over, waiting for that one person to come back for me, bringing all his excitement and adventures with him.

I sighed happily and kept cleaning the glass, not noticing that I wasn't cleaning it at all…

..xX_fin_Xx..

**For the first time in 44 days, I logged back in RS to walk to Falador, thinking I wanted to write a story about Kaylee in the Rising Sun Inn… her life would be sort of boring, don't you think? She has to have some excitement in her life…**

**Anyways, I know it's sort of lame, but I'm content with it. Please review! **


End file.
